


The Cub's Guardian Angel

by Dragoncat (Dragoncat1991)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: All Lords Live AU, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Stinky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncat1991/pseuds/Dragoncat
Summary: Short aww piece. It's been seventeen years after the war, and the young prince is about to go on a dangerous pirate mission...the spirits of the dead are still around, and they are friendly.Read and review! I love comments!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Cub's Guardian Angel

“You are needed here. It’s the middle of delegations.” The queen of Faerghus stood on her tiptoes to look her husband in the eye. “The king should not run off willy nilly to fight every bandit or pirate he hears of.”

The king responded with a low huff.

“Dimitri. I mean it. Our son will be sent with a squad, it will give him experience.”

“Ingrid...our son?” The king seemed to untense for a few seconds. “...I trust you sent some of our best fighters and plenty of healers.”

The queen nodded. “He seemed eager. But nervous. As is common. You could talk to him before he heads off. There’s some time before you have to meet with the council.”

Dimitri knocked on his son’s door. Kion was sixteen, definitely at that age where he didn’t want his parents barging in at any moment. Dimitri vaguely remembered that age, but unlike his son, he hadn’t had parents around.

“It’s me. Can I come in?”

“Sure Dad. It’s unlocked.”

The prince was sitting on his bed in his full battle gear and balancing a lance across his waist. He looked up. “Reports say these pirates are...taking hostages, mainly women. Defenseless ones! Doesn’t that just make your blood boil?” Kion’s face twisted into a snarl. “I also heard some people in town saying that I was going to turn into a ‘demon’ if I was allowed to lead. I’m confused.”

Of course. People remembered how Dimitri had acted in his darkest times. He swore the memory made his empty eye socket hurt. But his boy was asking for advice, in an indirect way.

“Sometimes you have to kill to protect innocents. My advice is...if any of the pirates surrender, let them go.”

Kion gripped the lance and showed his teeth. “And then what happens? Do they get to continue what they’re doing?”

Dimitri sighed. “We hope not. We just hope they appreciate mercy. You could tell them, if you get the chance, that I myself will hunt them down if they don’t hold up their end of the bargain. That’ll scare them.”

“Dad, you’re in the middle of all that paperwork with Duscur and the Church of Sothis.”

“The pirates don’t have to know that. All they have to know is ‘King of Faerghus big bad scary man! Don’t want him after us!’ Seriously.”

“One Eyed Lion.” Kion chuckled. “That’s what people call you. I’ve heard it a lot.” Brief pause. “Mom sent a troop of healers, some cavalry, and some infantry. I’ll lead them well.”

—-

The port town was surprisingly not on fire, but a tense air hung over it. The small army led by the prince were all disguised as commoners with weapons hidden under cloaks. The swordsman Kion knew as “Uncle Felix” was recovering from wounds inflicted in a previous skirmish with pirates who may or may not be the same ones, and on top of that, he’d been distant and cold around Dimitri for decades, so he may or may not be trustworthy at this time. A swordsman named Adrien was acting as Kion’s right hand man in Felix’s place.

“Milord.” Adrien bowed. “It seems that the pirates have the townspeople all on house arrest. They are strutting around like they own the place and helping themselves to the food and supplies. I overheard one pirate brag about a ‘wench’ and how ‘easy’ she was. Almost made me gag.”

“Initiate the plan.”

“Yes, sir.”

The army made its way to the center of town, where Kion stood on the podium used for announcements. He was flanked by soldiers and archers as he threw off his cloak and brandished his lance. “Attention! You have been intercepted by the royal Faerghus army, by orders of my father, King Dimitri Blaiddyd! Surrender and we will allow you to leave with your lives!”

The pirates responded with an arrow fired into the cavalry troop and the leader yelling something about “a blue blood brat”. Clearly they weren’t willing to back down nicely. Kion gritted his teeth. “Alright then, attack!”

The pirates fought dirty with torches, rocks, bricks, anything they could grab along with their weapons. Unfortunately for Kion, one of those thrown bricks was aimed particularly well. He was down, and not getting up easily.

“The One Eyed Lion’s whelp!” A pirate sneered. “Not so tough without Daddy around, are we? Goodbye, brat!”

But before the axe hit, Adrien appeared in a flash. A flurry of blood and steel. The pirate screamed in pain. And that was the last thing Kion saw before succumbing to the dizzy spell.

“...Kid. Come on.” Kion had never seen the man before. He had kind blue eyes and some faint stubble with well combed hair. “Get up, Kion. Here. I got you out of there.”

“Who are you?”

The man smiled. “Your mother knows me. Back you go.”

—-

“...And I don’t know how it happened, but as soon as I saw the prince down, it’s like I got a sudden boost of strength and speed!” Adrien explained to Dimitri and Ingrid. “But...he’s been completely silent ever since, and when he got up, he looked like he’d seen a ghost. Even through the rest of the fight, not a word.”

“Mom, do you know a man with dark hair and blue eyes?”

Ingrid blinked. “Why?”

“He told me to get up, that he ‘got me out of there’, and that you knew him. He reminded me a bit of Uncle Felix. And he was gone after that.”

Ingrid choked back tears. “Thank you...Glenn.”


End file.
